


Mysterious Man

by saplanche



Series: Mysterious Man [1]
Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saplanche/pseuds/saplanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic  I've written, based on EP.101</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mysterious Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written, based on EP.101

Who is that man？ A generous, merciful billionaire？

Oh, please, how many billionaires he'd had to deal with in his lifetime? They live in grand manors, tossing out coins to trade for gratitude. Or naive idealists, believe that money would be good for equality.

He will play out this little game with him, play a role as a savior, or punisher. And after several times, he would be tired and frustrated, think the game is getting more and more dull, less and less worthful. He would kick him away at that time, like kicking a dog.

But he will play this game. After all he has nothing to lose.

Harold Finch. Of course it's not his real name.

He never hears of this name before. Obviously, he is a reclusive man, one of the top people, some of whom try to manipulate the world without notice.

And the story about The Machine sounds like a ridiculous myth. Finch identifies himself as the Creator. He knows his government has done a lot of dirty works, but this is just too appalling, too horrific. Surveillant everything? He looks up at the traffic camera in the distance. Hey, can you see me? He really want to wave his hand toward it.

After finishing his morning cup of coffee, he will go and monitor the district attorney. It isn't difficult for him to do this job, he is a former operative after all. The point here is that if everything will actually happen as they anticipated. 

But they are wrong. The district attorney is the murderer, and that get them in quite a danger, he has almost lost his life at oyster bay. Thankfully, spy career has taught him how to survive. They disclose the woman in court -- her most familiar territory. 

He loves that.

The crippled man says somthing about death when they meet again. Of course they will both die someday. 

He can choose to back out and get a considerable pension.

Pish, he doesn't care about money. He prefers to do something exciting and interesting, something make himself feel more alive. Furthermore, the lame old man is so amazing. 

It might be fun.


End file.
